


Full Of Color || Josh Dun / Tyler Joseph

by Mind_drabbles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Colors, Crushes, Jock Josh Dun, M/M, Shy Tyler Joseph, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_drabbles/pseuds/Mind_drabbles
Summary: Tyler always connects a color to his memories, he doesn't know why, it just happens. The time around Valentine's Day gets very colorful around the popular Josh Dun.





	Full Of Color || Josh Dun / Tyler Joseph

Red are his curls, looking so soft. I just want to play with his hair. That's kind of a weird thought since i never even had a proper conversation with Josh. Josh is a student who i've had a crush on since i walked into him in the hallway last month. First he looked mad but his grimace soon relaxed and turned into a smile. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. I whispered a quick sorry and walked away, blushing like crazy. Unfortunately, i'd never have a chance with him. He is popular, hot and a muscular jock. He probably has abs as well! Oh my god...

We have a few classes together, suddenly those are my favorite periods. History, maths, biology and french. I always sit in the back and am able to look at him and his friends. The way he talks and makes big gestures with his hands just make my day. Tomorrow it's Valentine's day, i won't do anything for Josh though. That would probably be weird and way too scary. I will give my best friend Lily a rose, like i do each year. Her boyfriend dumped her the day before February 14th so i gave her a rose to cheer her up and somehow i made it an annual tradition. Not that i am complaining, i love making her happy and she often bakes heart shaped cookies for us to eat together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! Prompts and tips are always welcome in the comments :)
> 
> I try to upload at least 2 chapters a week<3


End file.
